A Sliver of White
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel meet and things happen. Cas is a bit strange but Dean kinda likes it. Will you?


**This is an old story I uploaded a while ago but removed again. I don't remember why but maybe I just didn't like it. I thought I might as well put it back up. :)**

* * *

><p>Dean was walking home after a long day at work and decided to go into the corner shop to get a cup of coffee. It might not be the standard of the coffee shops but it was cheap and there was a shop on the next corner.<p>

The door dinged as he walked in and he looked around for the coffee machine. It was placed at the middle of the wall to the right and he went to get a cup.

As he went to pay he instantly recognized the guy behind the counter. His piercing blue eyes and spiky bleached hair made him easy to remember. Dean went up to pay and was surprised when he was greeted with a big smile and a "Dean, right?" The guy rung up the amount.

"Yeah, sorry I don't remember-"

"Castiel, and don't worry. A lot of people can't remember my name." He kept smiling at Dean.

They'd met at a party Friday night and Dean had spent a few minutes chatting to the guy but had decided he was a bit off so he'd quickly made his excuses. The guy, Castiel, that was, didn't seem to have any social skills, saying exactly what he thought with no regard to how it sounded or if it offended anybody.

"So, good party Friday night," Castiel continued.

"Yeah."

"Did you get lucky?"

"Umm."

Castiel looked him straight in the eyes. "I saw you chatting up that tall guy. Mind you, I wouldn't have taken him for your type."

Dean was grateful there were no other customers. "I wasn't chatting him up. He's an old friend. And anyway, how would you know who my type is?"

He was unaware that he'd just given Castiel the information he was looking for. That Dean was into guys.

"By looking at you." Castiel gave Dean the elevator look.

Dean looked down at himself. He looked normal. There was no reason to think he preferred a special type. To his relief the door dinged as a new customer came in and he said he had to be going. Castiel smiled at him and said: "See ya."

When Dean had reached the door he turned and looked back at Castiel. He was reaching for a bottle on the top shelf on the back wall for the new customer and his shirt liftet up, exposing a small sliver of white skin and a perfectly shaped ass. Dean quickly turned around and left. Yeah, that guy was definitely off.

* * *

><p>Dean avoided the corner shop for the next few weeks. Then curiosity got the better of him and he went in one Thursday after work. He went for coffee again and when he walked to the counter Castiel was standing with his back to him. Dean tried to convince himself he wasn't looking explicitly at his ass. It was the chain going from the belt holder at the back of his jeans to his side pocket that made his eyes trail down.<p>

He just had time to move his eyes away before Castiel turned around and greeted him with the same smile as before. He smiled back, trying to look normal. He was normal. Just because Castiel thought he looked a certain way didn't mean he did.

"Can I get you anything else?" Castiel asked.

"A bottle of Jack Daniel's," Dean heard himself say.

Castiel turned around and reached for the bottle on the top shelf. Dean's eyes were fixed on his ass. Was it his imagination or was he actually pushing it out in an inviting way? He started when someone beside him cleared their throat loudly. He looked and saw an elderly lady staring at him with a disapproving look. He blused and smiled, handing Castiel the money.

"See you around," Castiel said as Dean quickly made his way to the door. He smiled and made a sound of agreement.

* * *

><p>A week later, Dean was on his way home from a friend's house late in the evening. It was Saturday and they had been to a club that seemed to be interesting but had turned out to be a disappointment. They'd ended up going for burgers instead. As he was walking along the fence by the park he heard people shouting and laughing. At least they'd had a good evening. Then a police car drove slowly past him. It turned right at the corner, following the edge of the park. Dean spottet a few dark figures running around inside the park and spottet a head of brilliant white being illuminated by the moonlight. He instantly knew who it was and his feet automatically turned and walked through the small gate just ahead.<p>

He was quickly by Castiel's side and received a: "Dean! Good to see you."

"Hey Castiel. Um, maybe we should go. The police are just ouside the park."

"Oh, goodie! We've been waiting for them. You know, they take forever to arrive. What if we were the victims of crime? We could be killed before they showed up."

He was clearly drunk and Dean figured this would be more tricky than he'd initially thought.

Castiel and his friends started running towards the police car that had been spottet by one of the girls. Dean quickly followed, tailing Castiel. Then he saw Castiel was starting to pull his jeans down and though he wanted to stop him, he couldn't help looking at his milky white skin and the perfect roundness of his butt cheeks.

Then Castiel turned around just as the police car stopped and Dean was over him like a flash. "No, no, no, no," he said and grabbed on to Castiel's hands before he could pull his jeans all the way down.

"Come on. I'm going to flash them," Castiel complained.

"No you aren't. It's a very bad idea," Dean said and tried to pull the jeans back up. Since he didn't have any luck he went to stand behind Castiel. He didn't grasp the mistake until he was pressed against the other man with his arms around his waist, still trying to prevent him from pulling his jeans down.

Right then Castiel gave up and let Dean pull his jeans back up and zip them. Dean was relieved and started to drag him away before the police officers spottet them.

When they were behind some trees, Castiel smiled and said: "I told you that guy wasn't your type."

Dean felt his cheeks burn but decided not to take the bait.

"Where do you live?" he asked instead.

Castiel pointed and Dean turned him around by his arms and gave him a push to get him to start walking. They were at Castiel's flat about 15 minutes later. The trip wouldn't have taken that long if Castiel hadn't been drunk. He got the key in the lock at the fourth attempt and opened the door wide. Dean followed him inside and saw it was a single room with a bed, a small table with two chairs and a two seater sofa. There was a dresser at the end of the bed and a bathroom and small kitchenette.

Castiel began taking his clothes off and Dean tried not to stare. The lights were off, the only light coming from the outside streetlights and the moon. Castiel crawled into bed and started pulling Dean down.

"Look, I'll come and check on you tomorrow," Dean said. He didn't know why he would. Castiel had been drunk plenty of times and Dean hadn't checked on him. But he felt he was personally involved now.

"Don't you want to fuck?" Castiel asked.

Dean's breath caught at the direct question. He could feel how he really did. He wanted to fuck Castiel into the mattress and make him moan in that gravelly voice of his. Off or not.

"No, I'll better go home." He untangled his hands from Castiel's, ignoring the disappointed mewls he made. He stayed to make sure Castiel fell asleep, then he left, his jeans uncomfortably tight at the groin.

* * *

><p>The next day, he arrived at Castiel's flat around noon. To his surprise Castiel was awake and looking fine. He smiled at Dean like usual and opened the door to let him in.<p>

They talked for a while while and Dean wondered how much he could remember.

"Dean, I think we should have sex," Castiel said, like he'd just said "I think we should go to the park."

"What! Why?"

"Because I want to."

That answer was as good as any. For the second time in two days Dean couldn't believe he was saying no to easy sex.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"Alright."

Dean gave Castiel a long look. He was more off than he'd initially thought. Still, he couldn't stay away and he found himself at the corner shop Monday after work.

When he entered, Castiel greeted him with a smile that said: "I knew you'd come."

Dean went to get coffee again and as he was waiting for the cup to fill up, Castiel came over and asked him if he was busy the next evening.

"No, not really," Dean said.

"I thought we could do something."

"Does that something include nakedness?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm busy."

Castiel shrugged and turned to go behind the counter again.

"It's a shame you keep saying no," he said.

Then he sang: "_I know that you want the candy_," while spanking himself a couple of times.

Dean just stared at him. He decided maybe he should try to stay away from Castiel. He was intrigued, sure, but he didn't know if he was all there in the head.

He didn't have much luck, though, because when he hadn't gone to the shop for the rest of the week, Castiel showed up at his door Friday evening.

Dean had to let him in. It would be rude to turn him away and Dean wasn't rude unless people really didn't get the message. And Castiel was wearing a tiny t-shirt that showed his abdomen and tight jeans that rounded his ass the perfect way. If Dean told him to go away someone might jump him on the street because he looked very gay. Right?

After a couple of beers Castiel had to go to the bathroom and Dean heard him shout: "You have a bathtub!"

"Yeah, it was here when I moved in." A tub wasn't Dean's style. Baths were for girls. He just wanted a quick shower and get on with his day.

Castiel came back. "I have to try it out."

"Now?"

"Sure, why not? Can I?"

"I...guess."

Castiel jumped on the spot, then ran back to the bathroom. A second later, Dean heard the water run. He turned the TV on and tried to watch a programme about volcanoes while he tried to forget there was a strange naked man in his bathtub.

* * *

><p>A week later, Castiel showed up again and said he wanted Dean to take a bath with him. Dean didn't really have any say in the matter so Castiel went and turned the water on.<p>

"I brought bubbles," he said.

"Champagne?"

"No silly. For the bath. It's Ylang Ylang. It gets you in a sexy mood." He smiled at Dean.

"Alright," Dean said. He'd stopped trying to make sense of what Castiel did. Soon, Castiel was running around in his underwear; briefs, not boxers, and Dean was trying his best not to stare, but Castiel filled them out very nicely.

"It's ready," he heard Castiel call and then the water turned off. He went to the bathroom and saw Castiel was already relaxing in the water.

"C'mon," he said and looked at Dean, expecting him to undress. He tried to decide how to do it without being oogled too much. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the way he looked but Castiel's eyes could burn a hole in him, they were filled with that much lust. And he was afraid he would get a hard on just from that and that would reveal how he really felt about Castiel. Something he wasn't prepared to admit even to himself.

He went back into the bedroom and trew his clothes on the floor, then he steeled himself and went into the bathroom. He quickly jumped into the tub, Castiel putting his arms around his waist and pulling him against him. The water was warm and Dean was soon relaxing against Castiel's chest. They stayed for about 10 minutes, then the water was beginning to get colder and Castiel decided they were done.

They got out and Dean insisted on drying himself off. Castiel just smiled and looked at him. Then he took his hand and got him to the bed where he pushed him down on his stomach. Dean was warm and relaxed, his head resting against his arms, and Castiel's touches were soft. He started brushing up and down Dean's back and across his arms like he was giving a massage but the touch was soft without rubbing or pulling.

Dean felt Castiel straddle him and then there was something wet against his right shoulder blade. Castiel kissed from one side of his back to the other and only when he leaned forward could Dean feel the touch of his cock against his skin. He realized Castiel was already hard and that turned him on instantly.

Castiel spent a while exploring Dean's back, going futher and further down. Then Dean felt his hands on his ass and a few kisses placed on either butt cheek. Then Castiel licked along his crack without pushing his tongue in.

It tickled and Dean had never had anyone do that to him before so he laughed a little. Then he heard Castiel laugh as well and he did it again, this time from further down. Dean closed his eyes and felt Castiel do it one more time, this time pressing his tongue between his butt cheeks, and Dean couldn't stop a moan from escaping.

"Mmmm..," Castiel said and did it again, making Dean press his ass towards him. Dean felt himself go hard instantly as Castiel continued to lick him softly, then a bit more forcefully pressing into his ass. A few times he was close to licking across Dean's hole and Dean wished he would. He was surprised at himself but it was so good that he wished Castiel wouldn't stop. He was moaning loudly, spreading his legs a little wider with every lick and Castiel was whispering "Yeah, that's it," encouraging him to continue.

To Dean's disappointment, Castiel pulled back and made him turn around. Then he reached down to kiss him just as softly as he'd been licking him. His tongue brushed softly against Dean's, then licked along his lips and darted back into his mouth. Dean couldn't think anymore. He just wanted Castiel to continue and his cock was throbbing hard and beginning to leak. He ran his fingers along Castiel's sides, making him squirm and smile against Dean's mouth. He reached down to Dean's cock and gave it a few pumps while Dean moaned loudly as the tension was released a little.

Then Castiel began kissing down Dean's chest and Dean wished he would just hurry up and get to his throbbing member.

When Castiel finally got there, Dean was leaking a lot and Castiel licked it up and then wrapped his lips around Dean who bucked up against him and cried out.

Castiel swirled his tongue around the head of Dean's cock, then sucked him in slowly, waiting a few seconds before running his lips back up again. Dean grabbed onto his hair and writhed under him. He was trying to hold back his moans because he was afraid he would sound like a moron but in the end he just had to let it all out and as Castiel sucked and licked Dean panted and squirmed, making the most embarrassing sex noises ever.

Castiel liked them though, he loved the sound of sex and that Dean was giving himself so completely to him only spurred him on. Dean came with a loud throaty sound and Castiel swallowed what he could, sucking until he was sure Dean had given everything. Then he sat up and started masturbating.

Dean felt tired like he'd just run a marathon and his eyelids were heavy as he watched Castiel take care of himself. He looked good like that. His lips were swollen, his cheeks red and his hand going up and down his own cock, rounding over the head was a great sight. He released over Dean's stomach, his head turned up and his mouth open as he gave a long moan and then a last sigh. He sat for a while with his eyes closed, then he got up to get something to clean Dean with.

They crawled under the covers a while later as they were coming down and getting colder. Dean couldn't believe he had said no to this so many times. Imagine all the fantastic sex they could have had if he'd just said yes.

* * *

><p>The weekend after Dean was staying over at Castiel's place. He had been to the corner shop every day after work and Castiel had kissed him when there hadn't been any customers and smacked his behind, sending him home wishing he wasn't going alone.<p>

This evening it was raining and though they'd decided to go to Dean's the rain kept them inside. They snuggled up in Castiel's narrow bed and tried to get some sleep. Dean woke in the middle of the night feeling Castiel shift behind him.

Dean was lying on his left side, his legs pulled up halfway, facing the wall. Castiel was pressed up against his back and he felt warm and snug. This was a great bed. The rain was drumming on the windows and Castiel stirred behind him. He felt a soft kiss being pressed behind his ear. Then Castiel's hand patted his ass gently.

Dean smiled. Castiel was really ass fixated. In their time together he had often come up behind Dean and given him a few soft smacks or squeezes. He would squeeze Dean playfully and quickly a couple of times then finish off with a smack or two. Everything was a game to Castiel.

Dean pressed his ass against Castiel a little and got another couple of smacks, this time a bit harder. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's hip, then slid it along his thigh until it rested just above his knee. Dean felt his own weight against the mattress and the warmth under the covers. He felt lazy and relaxed. Then he felt Castiel's hand against the back of his thigh and it took him a moment before he realized he was wanking himself off. He kept pressing against Dean, his breath ghosting over his neck, while Dean could feel how he was pumping himself, his fingers brushing against Dean's skin. It took no time for Dean to get hard and when Castiel had had enough of playing with himself, he reached for Dean's cock and started stroking him. Dean moved his right leg down a bit to give him better access, earning him another kiss on the neck. Castiel pumped him slowly up and down, his own erection rubbing against the back of Dean's leg. Dean felt himself get close and he said: "Cas, wait."

"What?" Cas said and stopped.

"Tissues," Dean said.

"What?"

"Tissues. I don't want to make a mess. I'm so snug and warm."

Castiel huffed out a smile but he reached over to the bedside table and got out some tissues.

"You're a funny one," he said and took hold of Dean again.

* * *

><p>The week after they were at Dean's place and spooning again. Dean liked spooning. Mostly because then Castiel had full access to his ass. He suspected that's why Castiel liked it as well.<p>

Once again Dean woke up in the middle of the night when Castiel started rubbing his hand along Dean's leg. Dean was tired and really wanted to sleep so he put Castiel's hand on his stomach instead where it rested like a hot piece of coal. In the early hours of the morning he woke up, snuggling against Castiel who was now rubbing his back. As soon as he saw Dean was awake he turned him over so they were spooning again. Then he started kissing Dean's neck and back. Dean could feel his cock against his leg and there was something different about the way he was being kissed.

Then he felt Castiel's fingers rubbing at his crack and his body instinctively pressed against his hand. Castiel hummed satisfied and pressed a finger inside Dean. Dean didn't know when he had put the lube on. When it came to Castiel and sex anything was to be expected and everything was possible.

He started rubbing in and out of Dean who sighed happily and pulled his legs up towards his body. Then another finger was added and Dean moaned. Castiel was at it for so long Dean was beginning to think that was all they would be doing but then he pulled his fingers out and Dean felt the hard press of Castiel's cock. Dean groaned at the first breach but Castiel's moan into his ear made him forget the initial pain.

Castiel pulled out a little, then pushed further in. He repeated until he was fully sheathed in Dean and then didn't move as he waited for Dean to relax. This was another new one for Dean. To him, penetration meant moving, but feeling Castiel inside him just filling him up felt increadibly dirty. Castiel's hand was on Dean's thigh again and he started kissing behind Dean's ear. When he shiftet to reach, Dean felt the push of his cock and in a way it was almost as naughty as being fucked in the ass.

A moment later, Castiel finally started to thrust slowly. Dean closed his eyes and just enjoyed being so full and so owned. As he was beginning to get more lose, Castiel's thrusts started to change. He was quick and hard and Dean couldn't help his surprised yelps as he was brought to the brink. With a few pulls on his cock he emptied himself and felt a sudden wettness in his ass as Castiel joined him.

Once again, Dean hated himself for having said no to this so many times. From now on, he woud say yes to Castiel every time.

-END-


End file.
